After War A collection of Mini Stories
by Un-Forgettable Random-ness
Summary: This is just random chapters! They're all back, there never was a war, so what do they do in their spare time, read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, but I love it so!
1. The Pageant

**This is how it works, the war is over, but GSD never happened, these are just a bunch of mini stories that really don't have anything to do with one another, but I think some of them are really funny, there are no OC's although I do have one for GS. But I hope that you enjoy it, and I would really appreciate it if you R&R, thanks…LUV Y'ALL!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Pageant**

"So did you guys hear?" Mirr walked into the kitchen where Cagalli, Kira, Athrun and Dearka were sitting eating lunch.

"Hear what?" Kira asked curiosly.

"About the pageant!" Mirr said excitedly.

"Pff, pageants, they are demeaning and so low. I mean what kind of desperate girl would parade around on a stage for some cheap plastic crown." Cagalli snarled.

"Yea, I could never see you on that stage any ways." Kira laughed.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli snapped.

"It's just, it takes the whole ORB Alliance just to make you brush your hair." Athrun laughed.

"Excuse me!" Cagalli snapped grabbing Athrun's collar.

"Calm down Cagalli. He's right, as if you would ever, and besides Lacus entered so I think it be best if you two didn't compete against each other." Mirr smirked.

"What, you think I can't win?" Cagalli snapped at her.

"Yea I think that's what she's saying." Dearka said smugly.

"Well I could so." Cagalli growled.

"Good, because I entered you and myself, into the pageant!" Mirriallia ran out of the room in terror as the Cagalli took after her.

"YOU MORON!" Cagalli took after her brother's friend extremely pissed.

When she finally caught up with Mirr she pinned her to the ground and started poking the crap out of her.

"Mercy, mercy." Mirr screamed.

"Alright, this works. Come on I have to go erase my name, and quick." Cagalli stood up quickly and ran to the door, but Athrun and Kira were blocking her way out.

"I don't think so! You said you could win, we want proof." Athrun laughed.

"Yea, besides it'll give us a reason to watch you trip over your dress again and again." Kira teased.

"Shut up." Cagalli snapped.

"Here's the deal. I'll go into the pageant, but if one of us wins, you 2 have to dress up as girls and parade around town." Cagalli giggled.

"What, you're kidding right?" Athrun asked stuned.

"Nope, I think that's a great idea." Dearka smiled smugly.

"Fine, you girls have a deal." Kira shook Cagalli's hand. Mirr started to laugh, and everyone looked at her strangely.

"I can picture Kira in a dress, but not Athrun, oh this is going to be good." Mirr kept laughing. "But I bet that you 2 are going to need some help. Let's go visit Lacus, she can help us." Mirr kept laughing.

"FINE!" Cagalli said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n/a: well this is one of those little mini stories that I had a lot of fun writing, so I just wanted to know what you all thought!**


	2. Little Distractions

**Little Distractions**

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

"Dammit, ATHRUN, CAN YOU GET THAT!" Cagalli shouted from her small office. No one responded and the phone kept ringing and ringing, so finally Cagalli stood up and walked out of the office and into the hall to get the phone. The house was really quiet considering that 4 teenagers lived there. "Hello, Cagalli here."

"Hey Cagalli, it's Athrun. I'm sorry about leaving without telling you. Lacus and Kira wanted to go out for lunch and since you said that you were to busy with work, I thought we'd leave you alone."

"Oh well thanks, but I would've liked to go. So thanks for asking!" Cagalli snapped.

"Sorry, do you want to come now?" Athrun asked.

"No, you're right, I really do have way too much work to do." Cagalli laughed.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to that then."

"Thanks. Bye." _CLICK._

Cagalli sat back down at her desk and began filling out the papers again. She yawned and took a sip from her black coffee and then looked up at the time. It was about 1:30pm.

"I'm never going to get this stuff done." Cagalli whined. She wrote a few things down and then the phone rang again.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

"Hello, Cagalli speaking."

"Miss Cagalli, it's Kisaka."

"Are you kidding me, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had finished those referral forms yet?" Kisaka asked.

"NO, OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!" Cagalli snapped down the phone. "God, I can't get a minutes peace."

She sat back down and fiddled with her pencil for second, and then fiddled with some papers that she still had to fill out. She turned on the radio because she was so bored. The music caught her feet and they started tapping on the floor, she spun around in her chair as the music carried on. "Damn, I'm hungry." She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and started making a sandwich.

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Mirrialia. Is Dearka there?"

"No, he's not, in fact no one is here, just me! So please don't call back." Cagalli hung up the phone again.

"Man, how do you turn this thing off?" Cagalli slammed the cordless back onto the wall. She took her sandwich and walked back up to her office. She sat down more than just bored. The papers in front of her were screaming in her brain, she had such a bad headache and since her sandwich was done, maybe she should go do the dishes. The phone rang again.

"What, who is this?"

"It's Deakra, gee don't we sound happy."

"Shut up, what do you want?"

"Is Mirr there?"

"No, she just called looking for you. Why don't you call her house BYE!"

She walked downstairs and filled the sink with some hot water and some dish soap. She placed the little dishes that were surrounding the sink into the water and scrubbed them and when she finished she heading back upstairs to her work. She opened the folder labeled referral forms. "Might as well get down to business. Otherwise I'll never get this stuff done before the rest of them get done." She started writing and signing the forms and before she knew it Athrun was shaking her awake.

"Cagalli, hey wake up you."

"Huh, Athrun, when did you guys get back?"

"Like 10 minutes ago. It's almost midnight."

"WHAT?" Cagalli stood up faster than she probably should've and she kicked her swiveling chair backwards and it hit her desk and knocked the picture or her and Kira off the top shelf and the glass shattered on the floor. She got to the floor and began cleaning up the pieces of glass.

"Here let me help."

"What was that?" Kira came running up the stairs.

"Oh dear. Cagalli, I'll go get the vacuum." Lacus gasped.

"No, no need. The pieces were big enough to pick up." Cagalli held the glass shards in her hand.

"Oh alright, well I am going to go to bed now." Lacus smiled and walked back to her room.

"Yea, me too. You gonna be alright Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I'll be just fine, but I never did get those forms done." Cagalli scratched her head as Athrun helped her clean up.

"Well you better go to bed. You're going to need all the sleep you can get if you want to finish with those forms by tomorrow." Athrun smiled.

"Umm, yea sure." Cagalli said a little dumbfounded as Athrun grabbed her hand and led her to her room. "Uh Athrun…"

"Yea."

"Never mind. See you in the morning."

"Yep. I promise there will be less distractions tomorrow." He gave a wink and walked down the stairs.

"How did he know? Oh well." She yawned and curled up on her bed and soon she was fast asleep!

xxx

Cagalli walked down the stairs the next morning to see that the whole house was clean from top to bottom. _'Did I do this?' _She walked into the kitchen where Lacus was making some breakfast. She smiled sweetly through sleep eyes and continued on with what she was doing.

"Good morning, Cagalli." Kira said cheerfully looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Morning."

"Thanks for cleaning yesterday. It's really way beyond your character, but next time, try to get some work done. Kisaka called 5 times this morning for those referrals." Athrun laughed.

"So I did do all this." Cagalli laughed and walked back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Athrun called after her.

"Back to bed. There are less 'distractions' in dream world." She called back and everyone downstairs started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Cagalli and Athrun moment, aw, how precious! I think that they make the best anime couple ever! So umm R&R thanks! I'll post another one soon. This one was sort of weird, I wasn't actually going to post it, but I thought I should…you know for fun!**


	3. Another Love Story

**Another Love Story**

Cagalli sat on her bed thinking about what had happened the past few days. She normally wasn't one to think things through but she had the time now and it was helping her sleep. The moon sat high in the sky and shone down on the little flowers perched outside her window, they sparkled in the blue light and Cagalli sat there mesmerized.

"I wonder…I wonder when do you know when the time is right?" Cagalli spoke to the little blue jay that had made its nest among the dazzling flowers. The past few days had been hectic and surprising all in their own.

Kira had asked Lacus to marry him, and of course with her big blue eyes tearing up she said yes and that night all 4 of them, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli, went out to celebrate. Cagalli sat next to Athrun daydreaming most of the night as Kira and Lacus talked and talked. She walked into the house that the 4 lived in to hear nothing but silence. Cagalli plumped down on her bed and hadn't moved since, well she had but only to go the bathroom and to acknowledge Kira when he asked if she wanted something to eat. Why was she so depressed now? Was it because of her own proposal, the one she had turned down? Poor Ahmed, it must've been hard to hear if beloved say no to him, but she was in love with someone else, Athrun. They had never dated, but she really cared about him, and one night when he got into a car accident, she stayed by his side until his green eyes finally opened half way to see the blonde haired princess sitting next to his bed. Should she tell him how she felt, or should she let him come to her?

"Cagalli, it's Athrun. Can I come in?"

She spun around in her blankets to hear his voice come through the door. She smiled a bit and ran to the door to unlock it. "Yea, come on in."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really." Cagalli smiled and sat back down on her bed. Her room was quite the mess. Pictures and forms and papers just scattered wherever they pleased. She had her clothes tossed onto her desk and strewn across the fan.

"Wow, you ever thought about cleaning these past 3 days?" Athrun joked.

"Yea, but I didn't want to." Cagalli smiled.

"So, umm Kira and Lacus are going to the wedding planner tonight…umm…and they want us to come with." Athrun scratched his head while he blushed. Why was he so embarrassed to tell her that?

"Oh, why us?"

"Well I sort of agreed to you being the maid of honor and Kira asked me to be his best man."

"What? Athrun, you know I don't do dresses!" Cagalli snapped.

"Yea, well. Please, for Lacus and Kira?" Athurn grabbed her hand. She blushed a magnificent pink.

"FINE! But I better get something out of this!" Cagalli gave in.

"Great, come on. Get ready, they want us there by 5!" Athrun ran out of the room and she could hear him go down the stairs, or did he fall down them she couldn't really tell.

xxxx

"Well here we are!" Athrun got out of his car and walked around to Cagalli's door.

"Thank you." Cagalli took his hand with only slight hesitation as they walked into the large stone church. Kira and Lacus stood there with the wedding planner and the minister. It was the day before the wedding and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Cagalli smiled, she had cheated the dress and work tight slacks underneath so that she could as least be comfortable.

"Don't you look beautiful." Lacus smiled.

"Thank you. I just got back from getting the hemline fixed, just like you wanted." Cagalli smiled a sweet but daring smile.

"Well I think you look nice either way." Kira laughed.

"Nice? I got into a pink, fluffy dress and all you can say is that I LOOK NICE?" Cagalli snarled at her brother.

"Sorry, I mean you look GREAT!"

"Great doesn't cut it mister." Cagalli walked towards him being on her last nerve and all, but Athrun pulled her back.

"Relax Cagalli, let's just run through this rehearsal and all go home for a good sleep." Athrun cooed.

"Fine. But I look better than nice, right?" Cagalli asked Lacus. She nodded and gave a smiled from ear to ear.

xxxx

The wedding march began and Cagalli walked down the isle behind the little flower girl. Her blonde hair tied up to expose her big brown eyes. She walked infront of Mirriallia who had her hair also tied up and walked in a graceful formation behind the almost tripping Cagalli. Soon as Cagalli and Mirriallia and the little flower girl stood up there next to the reverend, Lacus walked out from behind the great oak doors, Cagalli watched as Kira's jaw dropped. She looked so stunning her with starch white gown, with her pink hair curled around her face, her blue eyes sparkling as she approached her soon to be husband. It was like watching a real life fairy tale happen right in front of their very eyes, although Cagalli could've done without all the Haros bouncing up and down. The wedding began with the vows exchanged and from watching both Lacus and Kira tear up while saying them, then the final kiss and the deal was sealed. Cagalli had a new sister-in-law, and she couldn't hold back her own tears. Mirriallia beside her was bawling the whole time, while Dearka just smiled at her. What was going on between those 2?

Lacus and Kira walked out of the little church and into the white stretch limo that was to take them to the hall and then off to the airport for their honeymoon in Hawaii. Cagalli waved as they drove off then hopped back into Athrun's car because she wanted to go home and get out of the annoying pink dress.

"Cagalli, wasn't that a great wedding?"

"Mhmm, it was kind of funny watching Kira cry though." Cagalli laughed.

"Yea, it's just a shame that we won't get to see them for so long." Athrun sighed. Once upon a time, Lacus had been his fiance, but he lost her to her own heart, but he never held a grudge.

XXXX

The hall was beautifully decorated as the newlyweds walked in to see all their friends seated around the tables and cheering with utter delight. Cagalli and Athrun sat at the head table with them. Then it was time for the toasts.

"Kira, my best friend since the days in the sandbox, you always were a sentimental crybaby, who loved his friends, but more importantly loved Lacus. The day you two agreed to get married, I finally realized why they call it an engagement, because I'd never seen Lacus engage into such a fit of laughing and crying at the same time." Athrun and the hall got a good chuckle out of that part. "So keep each other safe, and live happy and long in your love, and come back and visit an old friend every now and then, wouldya." He sat back down and then Cagalli stood up, but she couldn't catch her breath. She stared at her brother and then signaled him to stand.

"Kira, I am always here, and I love you, I love you both." She hugged Lacus too and caught herself before she started crying as well. "I don't know a more perfect couple." She sat back down because she couldn't think of anything more to say, she never really was big on speeches.

"Cagalli, would you like to dance?" Athrun held out his hand.

"Umm, sure." She blushed but took his hand and walked out to the dance floor. The 2 were quite silent as they spun around gracefully on the hardwood dance floor with a light occasionally catching its gleam on them. She pressed her face into his tux, and she could smell is cologne, she let out the breath she'd been holding back and relaxed a little. He looked down into her brown eyes and smiled his contagious smile.

"Cagalli?"

"Yes Athrun?"

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Cagalli stopped dancing and looked back into his eyes, she was kind of surprised at his request, but none the less she wanted to say yes, but just then Kira and Lacus butted in.

"May I have this dance?" Kira asked his sister.

"But Kira." Cagalli whined, but he took her hand and spun her a few time as the temp sped up and the song became faster and more thrilling than the slow song. She never took her eyes off of Athrun and Lacus dancing.

"I'm really glad you two finally got married." Cagalli said smugly.

"Gee thanks. I am too actually." Kira smiled his soft brown hair flowing with the cool breeze that swept over the dance floor. "I can't wait for this night to be over though. I'm exhausted."

"Me too." The music stopped and Cagalli walked back over to Athrun who was now talking with Dearka.

"Hello Cagalli. Nice dress today." Deakra teased.

"Thanks, say it again and you'll be wearing it." Cagalli snapped back.

"Umm Cagalli can I talk to you?" Athrun tugged at her wrist and pulle dher off towards the bathrooms. "Forget about what I just said while we were dancing, I get it that you're not ready to be in a relationship or anything just yet."

"No, Athrun, that's not it. I was just a little surprised. I would love to go out with you." Cagalli quickly said before he could walk off. He stopped and looked back at her and then pulled her into a deep kiss. She leaned back against the wall and just kissed him back.

Lacus stood around the corner with Kira and they watched with pure delight.

"Finally!" Lacus whispered as they walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: some of these little chapters might actually evolve into something other than mini stories, so if you really like one, tell me, and that might just be what I shall do! R&R please!**


	4. Before It All Began

**Before It All Began**

A 1 ½ year old Athrun walked into the living room where Cagalli was sitting on her knees by the coffee table eating something.

"Cagawi, what are you doing?" Athrun asked.

"Eatin'." Cagalli said with a huge smile across her face.

"Eating what?" Athrun looked down at her hands.

"This!" She held up the glass rose bowl full of potpourri.

"Why are you eating that?"

"Becwause the fwowers wooked so pwetty!" Cagalli smiled but then Athrun took the bowl away and she got mad and punched him.

"Owwy!" Athrun cried.

Kira and Lacus were playing tag around the house and soon Lacus tripped. Kira was at her side and HE started crying. Athrun got there with a steaming and very angry Cagalli locked in his hand.

"What's wrong Kiwa?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"Lacus has a booboo!" Kira wiped away his tears.

"O Kiwa, I'm okay. Weally, see." Lacus stood up having to see the little dried blood around her wound she started crying.

"Oh my, what's going on in here?" Mrs. Yamato walked in.

All the kids cried out the same thing. "SHE GOT A BOOBOO!" The group pointed to Lacus who was holding her knee. Kira gave her a hug and helped the little girl stand up.

"Oh she'll be just fine. Come on now dear, let's go put a band-aid on that!" Mrs. Yamato took Lacus's hand as the other children followed. The kids watched in amazement as Lacus smiled at the pretty purple band-aid that Mrs. Yamato has gently pressed on top on Lacus's scraped knee.

"See all better." Mrs. Yamato smiled and helped her down off the counter in the bathroom.

"Wook, my band-aid pwetty." Lacus smiled. She tagged Athrun. "Your wit." She ran down the stairs with Cagalli and Kira while Athrun tried to tag each of them, but with no luck he sat on the carpet in the living room and pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Wasn't that just adorable! **


	5. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Dearka, Mirriallia, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus sat around the campfire looking for something to do, they were so bored.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Athrun asked.

"No clue. Think of something though, I am so bored." Cagalli slumped down into her hands.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Dearka asked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Kira sat up straight in excitement.

"Oh absolutely." Lacus smiled.

"Okay, so who should go first?" Athrun asked.

"I will." Mirr said happily, her face lit up by the fire.

"So do we ask you first, or do you pick someone?" Dearka asked

"I'll do the asking." Mirr tapped her chin in thought. "Cagalli…"

"What?" Cagalli snapped.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that Athrun and you made out in central park in New York on that trip?"

"IYE. How did you know that?" Cagalli blushed furiously.

"So it's true then?" Dearka laughed.

"So what, you got a problem?" Cagalli snapped at him.

"No no. Go, it's your turn." Dearka cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay, Kira. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Whoa, not that big of a baby now are we."

"Hey, that wasn't nice."

"Meh. Okay, let's see…I dare you to go over there and scream 'I GOT LAID'!" Cagalli smiled.

"Fine." He walked out into the field next to their campsite and took in a deep breath and then… "I GOT LAID!" He returned blushing a vibrant purple and then turned his attention to Dearka.

"Whoa, he actually did it!" Dearka's face twisted with astonishment.

"Right, and now Dearka, truth or dare?"

"Oh man. Truth, what could you possibly say to embarrass me?" Dearka's look motioned into a devilish smirk.

"Those magazines under your bed, they aren't really Over Hauled, or whatever you prescribed to, now are they?" From remembering Athrun's and his own expedition for the perfect car and decided to look into Dearka's collection.

"WHAT?" Dearka eye twitched.

"So is it true?" Mirriallia turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Yea, Dearka, is it?" Athrun had the same mischievous smile on his face as Kira.

"FINE, YES IT'S TRUE! But how'd you know?" Dearka's face twisted back into the devilish grin.

"We were actually looking for CARS, not girls with no clothes on!" Athrun said defensively.

"DEARKA, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Mirriallia screamed.

"Yes, you are. Relax okay." Dearka braced himself as Mirriallia slapped the back of his head.

"Moron." She turned her back to him in exile.

"Well, well. Looks like the cry-baby got me into some trouble. So now I suppose it's my turn?"

"Mhmm." Cagalli looked smug.

"Alright, since the baby's already gone. Let's try out his girl." Dearka turned to Lacus, sitting there as if the past 15 minutes hadn't happened.

"Hi!" He said song like.

"Okay. I dare you to…." Dearka had to think for a moment. '_What's something that you would never catch Lacus doing, but would have an effect on Kira too?'_

"Excuse me, but I don't recall picking a dare." Lacus said sweetly.

"Huh, oh yea. I guess not." Dearka blushed.

"I would prefer a truth." Lacus simply smiled and went back to laying across Kira's lap.

"Hey, that's easier. Lacus, have you and Kira been-"

"Dearka, if you ask that question you won't see past tomorrow?" Kira said defensively and Lacus looked up at him alarmingly.

"Kira hush now. I want to hear what he has to ask!" Lacus kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, Kira. Shut up." Cagalli still had that smug grin across her face.

"You guys haven't had sex, now have you?" Dearka asked or was it more like a statement.

Lacus shot up in surprise of Dearka accusation, and she looked hurt and defensive. "Yes we have. So much to say for you of course." She turned to look at Kira's gaping mouth and slapped her hand to her own mouth in realization of what she just said.

"Nice." Cagalli fell backwards laughing.

"Are you alright?" Athrun helped her up.

"Yep. Never better."

"So who's turn is it now?" Mirr asked.

"I guess I will ask Mirr then." Lacus turned to face her. She was yawning now. It was close to 2 in the morning and her bed was beckoning.

"Alright. Anything at all, just hurry up so we can go to bed." Mirr sighed.

"Truth **– **yawn – or dare?" Lacus asked her between her yawning and placing her head carefully onto Kira's shoulder.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…Kira, little help please." She looked at him as Athrun whispered something into his ear, it seemed to be a group effort to find something new and original to use on the natural girl.

"Oh, that is not good at all. How cruel! You possibly couldn't think of anything else?" She said looking for an answer but her friends pushed her to say it.

"The others want you to flash a passing car." Lacus sulked.

"Sounds easy enough." Mirr went to stand, but Lacus spoke again.

"On the free way, the 4-lane one!"

"You're kidding me?" Mirr looked dazed. She wouldn't be able to flash one car, it would be at least 2 at a time.

"Oh but wait there's more." Cagalli's smug little smile still hadn't been removed from her red face.

"Like?"

"You have to hold it for a minute." Dearka smirked and his girlfriend shot him the look of death. But he wouldn't back down, this was the last dare of the night.

"FINE! How rude!" Mirr stomped off towards the highway with all her friends following. She picked her spot and did what she had to do, all the girls looked away, and forced their boyfriends to do the same, while Dearka looked on!

"HAPPY? Now I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep."   
The group went back to the camper and snuggled up in their warm cozy beds, as Lacus's music played gently and calmly in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next day as the friends packed up their belongings, Cagalli thought of something. "Hey Athrun, you didn't do a dare or a truth last night."

"So?"

"Well that's not fair. All the others did."

"Okay Cagalli, what do you want me to do."

"Well it's no fun without the others, but…"

"Cagalli STOP!" Athrun tried to pull away from her wedgy.

"Nah, this is so much better!" Cagalli's smug look finally faded, as her dare had been carried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Tres lame I know! I was trying way to hard, and I just couldn't think of anything else…so here! Read on my readers!**


	6. Halloween

_Hey so anyway, a friend of mine and my sister came up with this one. Well mostly my sister and I. We thought it would be just hilarious! So hope you enjoy it…it was so much fun to write!_

**Halloween**

It was October 31st and Athrun, Kira and Dearka were pulling on their costumes for the Halloween party at Yzak's house when Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia walked into the house.

"What are you wearing?" Cagalli asked the boys.

"A dress." Kira said as he spun around, the other boys also wearing the same outfit just in an assortment of colors.

"Why?"

"Because it makes us feel pretty." Athrun said in a stupid voice.

Cagalli looked down at her pirate outfit and stifled a laugh as the Fairy Lacus stared blankly at her friends.

"You people are weird. But exactly what are you supposed to be?" The Pumpkin Mirr asked.

"Kira and I are Dearka's princesses, while he is the queen." Athrun answered.

"Oh brother. Can we go? Let's show the world our little cross dressers here." Cagalli laughed.

"Yea, umm does your car have tinted windows?" Mirr asked a smug smirk spreading across her face.

"Ha ha." Dearka hugged Mirr but couldn't necessarily get his arms around her costume.

They climed into the 2 cars and took of towards the Joule residence. The girls laughed the whole way as the boys fiddled with their make up and adjusted their hair and the dresses so that they were more comfortable without the skirt's material wrapping tightly around their legs. It was so utterly hilarious that Cagalli could barely keep her eyes from watering from laughing so hard!

XCXCXCX 

They arrived at Yzak's house still laughing as hard as they had the whole trip, and Nicol and Mwu looked at the boys oddly once they arrived. Mwu was dressed as Zoro and Nicol an adorable white bunny. Cagalli couldn't believe that Yzak was dressed as a ballerina, it was hilarious the costumes that were spread across the room. Kira walked towards Sai who was dressed as a police officer and his date, Flay, was dressed as a she-devil.

"Hey guys." Kira greeted them. Sai spit out his punch and laughed his head off while Flay held her hand to her mouth.

"What are you wearing?" Flay asked.

"I'm a princess alright!" Kira snapped.

"Okay…just don't go running off with Prince Charming okay, remember Lacus." Sai smiled attempting at drinking his punch again but was unsuccessful.

Murrue walked towards Mwu and Athrun. She was dressed as a black cat and laughed at Athrun and couldn't resist poking at his chest to see if it was padded, and sure enough, it was (n/a: omg this is so stupid that it's funny).

"What the hell?" Murrue laughed.

"I am dressed as a princess got a problem with that?" Athrun snapped almost laughing.

"Well I can see that." Murrue cocked an eyebrow at the crazy trio.

"So you guys, are you going to keep those ridiculous costumes on all night?" Cagalli asked Dearka, Kira and Athrun.

"Yep. This is what we're wearing." Dearka smirked.

"Well you guys should have fun with those ridiculous things, but I'm taking this off before I swell into it." Mirriallia pulled off her pumpkin outfit to reveal her orange tank top and black leather pants.

"Hey, well what to you know, I like that costume much better." Dearka smiled.

"Yea, me too." Mirr laughed.

"Could you people please take off those ridiculous things off." Yzak smiled. Now wearing a red jacket and jeans.

"Why'd you change?" Kira asked.

"Because, you idiots. I just wanted to get my dare over and done with, and I did. But you morons looks so retarded." Yzak snarled.

"He's right Kira." Lacus gave a gentle smile.

"I'm not changing." Kira said stubbornly.

"Besides, we couldn't if we wanted to." Athrun blushed as Cagalli lifted her eye patch in suspicion.

"And why not?" Cagalli asked.

"Because…we're not wearing anything underneath." Athrun said quietly. Their friends all burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's so kinky." Cagalli chimed out of laughter.

There was sound a loud corruption of laughter, then Kuzzey turned the music up louder and louder.

"Okay, now it's time to dance." Mirr took Dearka's hand and they spun around in the middle of the kitchen.

It was so much, and the others smiled vibrantly and kept laughing when Athrun, Dearka, and Kira tripped over their dresses and fell on top of their dates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: FUNNY!**


	7. The Hockey Game

_Hey, well I am a Canadian, I do not say aboot…and "eh" is not mentioned at the end of all my sentences, but I LOVE hockey, and this is about the boys and girls beating it out on the rink. ENJOY!_

The Hockey Game

"I'm bored." Kira whined.

"Me too. If it would just stop snowing for a moment, we could go out and build a snowman." Lacus smiled kindly.

"Mhmm." Kira laughed. There was a knock on the door and Kira walked calmly towards the door.

"Hey Kira." Athrun smiled as he and Dearka stood at the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Kira asked as Lacus joined them.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to play hockey tonight. The team decided that no matter how heavy the snowfall, at least we have one cheerleader." Dearka waved at Lacus.

"Oh, thank you." Lacus smiled.

"Sure. Sounds like fun, better than watching the snow fall." Kira laughed. "I'll be right back I just have to grab my stuff." Kira ran out of the porch and down the stairs and into the basement while Lacus invited the 2 boys in.

"Okay, so the game will go as planned. The Freedoms against the Justices, it's gonna be awesome." Dearka laughed a bit. "Even Mirriallia is playing."

"Oh wow…and Cagalli." Lacus giggled.

"You bet." Athrun smiled.

"Well I will come and cheer you on." Lacus smiled as Kira joined them with his hockey bag.

"Well let's go. This blizzard keeps coming down harder." Kira laughed and they piled into Dearka's truck.

XCXCX 

"Wow there's so many people here." Lacus giggled as she joined the boys in the box.

"I know." Athrun smiled.

"Well good, the wimps that couldn't get here suck." Cagalli snapped.

"Well I better go, I'll see you on the ice Cagalli." Athrun waved and joined Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and the others on the other side of the ice.

"We're gonna kick their ass." Cagalli high-fived Mirriallia as Mwu and Murrue joined them in the box.

"You bet." Mirriallia laughed.

"So when are we gonna start, I'm getting bored." Sai whined.

"As soon as we get an official, the other couldn't make it because of the storm." Arnold (Neumann) smiled at Cagalli.

The official arrived and the teams piled onto the ice. Mwu and Rau in net, with Cagalli, Mirriallia, Arnold, Murrue, and Sai on the Freedom side, and Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Athrun, and Rusty on the Justice side. The whistle went, the puck dropped, and Nicol stole it away and charged down to the opposing team's net. His helmet shadowed the pure delight on his face, as he passed it to Athrun. Athrun was quick and stealthy, but Cagalli took no prisoners and charged at him knocking him down and stealing the puck for her team.

_"Score one for the Freedoms." _The announcer yelled as Cagalli shot the puck at Rau and scored.

"Woohoo." Cagalli flew her hands in the air.

"Go Freedom, Go Justice…oh boy I really can't decide which one too root for." Lacus sat next to Flay in the stands.

"Well I'm rooting for Sai." Flay smiled. "Go Freedom, GO SAI!"

"Well I have friends and a boyfriend, I truly can't decide. Would it be wrong to cheer for the Justice just because of Athrun, or the Freedom just because of Kira?" Lacus tapped at her chin in deep thought. While Yzak body checked the now playing Kira into the boards causing the official to stop him because of the tripping as well.

"WHAT THE HELL? That wasn't tripping, he did it himself!" Yzak snapped.

"2 minutes in the penalty box." Kira laughed and took his position as the puck dropped again. He snatched it away from Miguel and took towards Rau.

"GO KIRA!" Lacus cheered.

_"Scoooore. That's 2 for the Freedoms in the first period with 9 minutes to go." _

"Dammit!" Yzak snapped as he skated back onto the ice.

XHXOXCXKXEXYX!X 

The first period ended 2 – 0 with the Freedom in the lead. The teams returned to the ice for the 2 period and ready and willing.

Shawny, Seigel, Miguel, Yzak, Rusty, and Patrick as goalie stood their battle stations. While Cagalli returned ready to kick some Justice ass, with Orga, Kira, Mirriallia, Tolle, and Kisaka in goal. The puck dropped.

Orga stole it away, pounding his skates on the ice towards Patrick, but Yzak and Rusty closed in on him. He passed to Tolle who pushed ahead, but Miguel was waiting for him. The puck was lost to the other team and it made its way to the other end, intense blading and clattering sticks.

"GO JUSTICE! GO FREEDOM!" Lacus cheered again and again, still unable to make up her mind.

The puck freed itself and slowing glided the one side of the ice and the referees blew their whistles and once again the puck was dropped to the ice, this time Seigel capturing it and surrendering it underneath Kisaka and into the Freedom's net.

_"GOOOAAAL one for the Justice. They're on fire now."_

"Damn rights we are." Athrun cheered from beside Nicol, smacking their sticks on the rink's walls.

Athrun clambered onto the ice and snaked into the way of the puck, it was amazing the power, but Kira was quick and the puck now belonged to the Freedom, and Miguel blocked his path only to find Kira twisted around and Yzak hooked him and Kira smacked his face into the ice. The whistle blew, but not before Kira wound up and punched Yzak in his face guard, then Nicol flew over to stop them, but Yzak pushed him away. Athrun joined in, with Cagalli, Mwu and Rusty, and Orga, all beginning to pound the shit out of each other. Kira and Athrun brawled it out while Yzak and Orga fisted each other, it was a mess of body parts flying this way and that, and a helmet or 2 scattered.

"You fooled around with Lacus, she told me." Athrun screamed. "While we were still dating."

"No way." Kira smacked him, and Tolle intervened.

It was amazing the mess it was creating.

"STOP THAT!" Lacus screamed. But she was unheard because of the loud crowd cheering their fight on. She clambered down the bleachers and into the box where the Freedoms once sat, and onto the ice. She pulled Kira away from Athrun, knowing that the boys would look before they threw another punch. Cagalli's stick clashed with Shawny's helmet and she laughed really hard when he fell to his ass.

"Now stop this. I came to see a game, not a fight." Lacus frowned.

Kira and Athrun looked at her dumbfounded as a player from each side was pulled away off into the penalty box, Yzak and Kira.

The game continued, 5 minutes on the clock. Time enough for the Justice team to tie this period. Athrun pulled away, but lost the puck at Cagalli's hands, she was having WAY too much fun. Sai skated beside her and was fairly entertained as he had the puck and scored on the goal, 3 –1 for the Freedom.

"HELL YA!" Tolle smiled and retook his place on center ice. 52 seconds on the board, Justice trailing still.

"Okay guys, you know what to do." Cagalli gave a malicious grin and took HER place on centre ice. All they had to do was hold them back until the buzzer went and their lead was safe until the last period. But, the Justice team had a different approach to things.

Nicol took the puck anticipating Cagalli to go after him, but she didn't, Sai did. She hung back close to her net, only far back enough so that she could swoop in at any time. With Kira in the penalty box she had a plan of action. Nicol passed to Dearka and then back to Nicol, Dearka took it in passed to Eileen and…

_"SCOOORE! Looks like they may win this thing. But that's time, and it's intermission now, be back in 15 minutes for some more hockey action."_

XGXAXMXEXOXNX!X 

The 2 teams slowly retreated back onto the clear, slippery surface and awaited the pucks return. The tension was thick, and they were still trailing 3-2, but their plan of attack should show some severe results. Nicol and Yzak were ready for anything, and Cagalli was finally returned to the box. 20 minutes on the clock and the puck hit the ice, surrendered towards the Justice team. Nicol one again felt proud of his accomplishment and sped towards the opposing team's net. He tucked down low to give him speed and balance, Yzak was next to him preparing to receive the pass but Mirriallia stole it away but ended up tripping once she took it.

"No." Mirriallia smacked the ground with her gloved fist.

Athrun retrieved the puck once again and fled back towards Mwu in the net. He saved the goal on the net and the teams rounded the referee. Yzak stole the puck from under Kira's nose and shot at the net…

_"Scooore. Looks like we're all tied up now. Only 10 minutes left." _ The announcer called over the speakers.

The teams lined up around centre ice once more, and the puck snapped as it hit the ice. The crowd was wild with anticipation, and it was extremely unsettling. Kira could barely hear himself think. Lacus stood up in her seat and watched the puck twist and spin and glide all over the ice. She watched it play into the hands of the Justice and so easily be captured by the Freedom, it was mesmerizing and hard to keep track of whom was on each team. Who was she rooting for now? Now that both teams were tied and she loved the both so!

"GO TEAMS GO!" Lacus cheered.

"GO FREEDOM!" Flay said very smugly. Lacus looked at her concerned for the look she, herself, had just received from the red-headed girl. There was an uproar and Lacus turned to see that Kira was face down on the ice, and Waltfeld held out his hand to pull him up, even though the 2 remained on opposite teams.

"Now that's what good sportsmanship looks like." Lacus smiled cheerily.

_"4 minutes left folks, still tied 3-3. Who will come out victorious, or will there be no escape." _

Cagalli looked up at the clock in disgust, if they didn't win, Athrun would be very unhappy tonight. Sai sighed as he touched his skates to the ice, it was the second time that night he had played, but it would not last long.

"Well here goes nothing." Sai turned to his team.

It was going to be tough to prevail, but it was just as hard for the other team. The puck once again cascaded down to the ice and fell without movement, Kira and Tolle whizzed past everyone with Sai not to far behind, watching as the puck headed at Rau. It was hard to keep in control because of all the side checking and battering the team was taking. Athrun and Miguel blocked Kira's was, and Kira passed the puck to Tolle and Tolle drove it down to the net and Rusty stole the puck from Tolle and headed in the other direction. The sticks clashed on the ice, and the skates made rivets in the nearly perfect surface. 2 minutes left and the puck was still heading towards Mwu, but not for long. Sai stole it away, being as sneaky as he was, but Rusty and Waltfeld followed him down to centre ice. It was a hopeless situation with the rest of his team falling behind him quickly. It was a most twisted situation, but Kira and Mirriallia skated beside him and they gave him a twisted and angry smile. It was so close and…

BEEEEEEEP 

_"Oh and that's game. Tied 3 to 3." _

Kira looked up at the clock as he and his teamed lined up down the centre to congratulate the opposing team.

"Good game." Kira smiled as he shook everyone's hands.

"Let's do this again some time." Athrun smiled. Then the two teams returned to their locker rooms to change.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCX 

"OH, Kira." Lacus smiled as she hugged his sweaty exhausted body.

"Hey." Cagalli smiled as she swung her arms around Athrun's neck.

"Hey. Sorry about the whole fight thing." Athrun smiled at Kira.

"No problem."

"Good game." Lacus smiled carefully.

"You bet." Flay said as she flung her arms around Sai's tired body. He'd been checked into the sideboards a little too roughly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: Well you know that's all I had to say. I think it's not really funny, but I think you should like it somewhat. And thank-you Ruru for helping me!


	8. Poker Party

**Poker Party**

Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Dearka were playing poker and but of course, Cagalli was winning.

"Oh damn. That's another hand to her." Dearka whined.

"Yea." Kira had folded long ago.

"Well you guys should just give up then." Cagalli laughed.

"No way. We'd never let you win without a fight." Athrun kissed her cheek.

"Ah ah. No sucking up to me now…these are MY winnings." She teased him.

"Well I have a way to make it more…interesting." Dearka grinned.

"Dearka keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." Kira dealt them all in.

"No, hear me out. Strip Poker." Dearka finished.

"Deark-" Athrun began but Cagalli elbowed him.

"You know Dearka…that's a great idea." Cagalli grinned leaning over the table. "I mean the way I've been beating you 3 tonight. You'll all be going home naked." She giggled and Athrun kicked her.

"I'm not going home." Athrun laughed.

"I should hope you are." Kira smirked, knowing damn well that he lived with Cagalli.

"Whatever, let's play." Cagalli took in all the cards and dealt out 2 to each boy. "Texas Hold 'em."

"But you suck at that game." Kira frowned.

"That's what you think." Cagalli grinned and dealt.

They were all dealt in and Kira was the first one to fold, salvaging his first clothing loss.

"What a loser." Cagalli laughed.

"Yea…suck it up." Athrun laughed raising one.

"I'll match it." Dearka smiled. Cagalli just stared down at her cards sternly.

"Okay…last card Cagalli." Athrun looked over at her smiling. He had the best hand yet and was fairly curious about what she held.

When they laid out their cards, Cagalli had absolutely nothing. She pulled off her shoes with a smirk and Athrun delt them all back in.

Kira was about to fold when Dearka piped up. "You know…I say we add a new rule. If you fold, you have to take off **twice **the clothing." He looked over at the other 2 for support. Athrun and Cagalli nodded with evil looks on their faces. Kira looked at all 3 with a hopeless glare before giving up and taking off his shoes and hoodie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

At least 2 hours had passed and looking around at the table you probably couldn't keep a straight face or hold back a laugh. Athrun and Kira were sitting in just their boxers while Dearka was but naked. Cagalli sat proudly at the end of the table with her tank top and jeans still on. She let a wild blush brush across her face and refriegned from laughing at her brother and friends.

"Okay…let's make this the last hand guys." Dearka pleaded.

"Okay. But Dearka…when you go home you can take that chair with you." Cagalli smiled letting out a hiss of laughter.


	9. The Sleepover

**The Sleepover**

Lacus and Cagalli were having their weekly sleepover at Lacus's house. They had just finished watching a horror movie and were really tense and sitting in the bright light of a flashlight in Lacus's bedroom. They sat on the floor with soda and a bowl of chips and half a bowl of popcorn. Lacus pulled her soft duvet over her shoulders and shuddered lightly at the awkward silence hovering in the room. Cagalli pulled her hoodie over her head and pulled on her slippers. She sighed outwardly and stood up and walked over to Lacus's stereo.

"What kind of music do you have?" Cagalli asked flipping through the CD book.

"Umm, I think I have everything." Lacus stood up, still holding her duvet around her shoulders. "Hey, that's Kira's." Lacus held up the 'My Chemical Romance' CD. "I wonder why he left it here, he never forgets to take his stuff with him."

"Oh. Well, let's listen to it." Cagalli took it from her and opened the CD player and placed it in quickly.

_Long ago Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

"How pleasant." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "We should change it."

"Yea. It's giving me goosebumps."

"No. That's the movie we just watched." Cagalli smirked. Lacus giggled and turned on the radio.

"That's better." She smiled sweetly.

"So, what should we do?" Cagalli sat back down on the floor next to the flashlight. "You're dad said we couldn't be too loud."

"Mhmm." Lacus nodded lightly pulling her knees to her chest and pulling her can to her mouth. There was a knock on the front door of the house and the thud echoed throughout the house. Cagalli and Lacus froze staring at the door to Lacus's room.

"This reminds me of that part-"

"You mean, just before that guy killed the sisters?" Lacus turned to Cagalli, her eyes wider than the bowl infront of her.

"Yea. You wanna check who it is?" Cagalli asked standing slowly.

"I want Kira." Lacus shuddered.

"Hmm, he's such a wiener. He's probably sleeping, after all we kept the boys up talking to them throughout the whole movie." Cagalli said through a shaky smile.

"Okay. I guess we have to since Daddy's asleep." Lacus followed Cagalli out of her room and down the long hallway towards the front door. Through the archway and into the porch, the silhouette of a man ran along the floor from the window. A crash of thunder threatened the girls' sanity and the lightning lengthened the shadow.

"Umm… Hello?" Lacus asked through the door. No answer came. "Cagalli?"

"Hey, who's there?" Cagalli snarled.

"Hello." A deep raspy voice swayed through the crack in the door. The 2 shot back from the door both as white as eggs.

"Cagalli!" Lacus hid behind her.

"It's okay. HEY! Why are you using me as a human shield?" Cagalli said turning towards her.

"Oh Girls. Let me in. I promise I won't hurt you." The man's voice came in clear as the lightning once again cast his shadow over them.

"Okay. I'm scared." Cagalli shook. "Should we call the police?"

Lacus nodded quickly. "I'll go wake up my Dad." Lacus dropped her duvet and tore down the hallway towards the master bedroom and violently knocked on the door, but he was so deep in sleep that he didn't wake up. "Cagalli, we have one problem."

"What?" Cagalli asked hanging up the phone.

"Dad's asleep."

"So, wake him up!"

"I can't. After a hard day, you couldn't wake him for anything!" Lacus smirked.

The knock resounded on the door again, louder this time and more threatening. The thunder rolled outside and shook the house a little and then came the lightning and there was a face in the kitchen window. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs and ran back to Lacus's bedroom and shut all the curtains.

"Okay. NOW CAN I BE SCARED?" Cagalli hid under Lacus's bed.

"Hey, move over!" Lacus crawled under beside her.

"Okay. The police are on their way over, we just have to stay calm until then." Cagalli took in a deep breath.

They were beginning to relax until the phone rang and both girls suddenly became aware that it wasn't in her room anymore. Cagalli slowly stood up and pulled the flashlight along with her as Lacus trailed quietly. Cagalli pushed the speakerphone button on the phone in the office.

"Hello girls, miss me?" The man's voice echoed in the walls and Lacus practically fainted but hit the floor quickly diving under the desk. "Please, just open the door. I don't want to scare you." The voice was deep and horrific.

"Okay. This is definitely following that movie. Maybe it was a true story." Cagalli hung up the phone quickly and pulled Lacus up and they ran out of the room quickly and into the living room.

"We just have to wait. Right?" Lacus said shivering.

"Yea." Cagalli was paler than the blanket she was now wrapped in. Until the knock on the living room window scared the hell out of her and she jumped behind the couch in fright. "GO AWAY!" Cagalli cried.

"Please Go Away!" Lacus shuddered.

The lightning lit up the front room and the shadow of the man shot across the floor and up the wall. The girls couldn't find peace in any location in the room and they had about another 10-minute wait before the police would arrive. They sat on the floor next to the pantry outside of the dining room and huddled there. There were footsteps coming around the corner. Lacus stood slowly, her back pressed against the wall and – She tossed her duvet over the person who had just approached them. He flipped on the light and pulled off the blanket.

"Lacus. What are you 2 still doing up?" Mr. Clyne asked eyes narrowed at them.

"Oh. Daddy." Lacus was almost in tears. "There's been someone outside scaring us and they called the house and …"

"Hello. Is anyone in there. This is the police, we had a distress call from this location and we've apprehended the suspect."

Cagalli and Lacus walked towards the door curiously and opened it to see the officers holding Athrun and Kira up by the collar of their shirts.

"Do you know these 2 boys?" The one officer asked.

"Yes." Cagalli placed her hands on her hips as she tapped the floor with her shoe.

"What? Athrun?" Mr. Clyne stood there, his eyes still narrowed.

"Kira. How? Why?" Lacus blushed looking down at her nighty.

"Okay boys. I think you oh these girls an apology." Mr. Clyne said as he sent the officers away with an apology from himself.

"We're sorry." The boys said in unison, looking shamefully down at their toes.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Cagalli decked Athrun in the shoulder. "And Kira!" She looked angrily at her brother. "When I get home tomorrow, you're going to be sorry." Cagalli smirked.

"Cagalli. Calm down. I'm sure they're very sorry about what they did." Lacus smiled and closed the door after the boys left.

Athrun and Kira walked down the street in their raincoats, and big smiles plastered on their faces. "It might mean a few bruises, but it was sure funny." They laughed all the way back to Athrun's house.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: … lmao … Never knew they could be so cruel? o.O **


End file.
